


Homophobia or gay feels?

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its gay feelings, its not homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve thinks he may be homophobic, since he hates seeing Tony and his new boo together.Sam is there to help him realize, maybe he wouldn't hate seeing Tony with a man if it was him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 253





	Homophobia or gay feels?

“I think something is wrong me with.” He blurts out to Sam, as he’s in the middle of chewing on a bite of cereal. It was a relatively quiet morning at the tower and he felt like it was now or never with having this talk with Sam. Sam was one of his closest friends, and he needed some outside perspective on an issue.

“You’re going to have to narrow that down buddy.” Sam says between chews, giving him a confused look. That or exasperation are pretty much his go to expressions now that he lived him with Avengers (and Bucky in particular).

“I… you know how Tony has been seeing that guy?” He begins, feeling his palms start to sweat. He knows he needs to talk about this with someone, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

“Ugh Thad or whoever? What about him?” Sam asks with an eye roll.

“I… I don’t know what it is, but every time he’s around, I just get this feeling.” He says, even thinking about it makes his stomach clench up.

“Like what? Like thinking he’s a douche, because we all get that. Dude wore $800 loafers to their last date, and you know how I know that? Because he made a point to tell me. Twice.” Sam says with a snort. Thad had more or less become the butt of every joke around the tower lately, and he couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it.

“No, its more than that. Like… I think I may be a little homophobic.” He blurts out, feeling terrible even saying it. 

“What? Since when?” Sam asks, looking even more perplexed than he did a moment ago.

“I don’t know, I guess I just never realized it!” He says, feeling as confused as Sam looks. He honestly had never felt like this before and it made him feel gross he could have these thoughts.

“Well the 1930’s weren’t exactly the most tolerant time...” Sam begins.

“My neighborhood was actually pretty diverse, I never thought I was like this!” He says, wondering when this could have started.

“Okay, well tell me more what it feels like.” Sam asks, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Like… like every time he holds Tony’s hand, my stomach gets all tight and knotty, and I feel my throat close up to stop from wanting to shout and my it feels like every muscle gets tense and I just wanna hit something.” He begins, hoping Sam can help him make sense of these feelings.

“Uh huh… and do you ever get this feeling at other times? Like when you see other guys kissing or anything.” Sam asks, squinting his eyes in concentration.

“Uh… no. I guess not.” He admits. The only time he can remember these feelings are with Tony and stupid face Thad.

“So you only get this feeling when you see someone being affectionate with Tony? Just Tony?” Sam asks with a puzzled look on his face.

“Yeah… Something has to be wrong with me man.” He admits, hoping Sam doesn’t think less of him.

“Steve… how do you feel when you and Tony are hanging out? Just the two of you?” Sam asks, leaning in closer to him.

“Why?” He asks, unsure where Sam is going with this.

“Simple curiousity.” He says, sounding nonchalant.

“Well pretty great to be honest. He’s one of my best friends. I know at first we got on like oil and water, but ever since that fight in New York, its like something shifted. I feel like I finally saw him, the real him. The brave, funny, and kind him. Don’t tell him the kind part, he’ll blush worse than a school girl. Maybe that’s why I’m feeling so weird about this, ever since Thad has been around, I feel like I’m losing him or something.” He says, feeling like a weight is being lifted off his shoulder, finally being able to admit this.

“Steve… I need you to listen to what I have to say very, very carefully.” Sam says, leaning in and looking at him with a serious expression.

“Okay, I’m listening.” He says, wondering what Sam could possibly be thinking.

“Steve, you emotionally stunted pile of muscles, you have a crush on Tony.” Sam blurts out with a deadpan expression.

“What?! No I don’t!” He sputters out, wondering what could possibly be going on in Sam’s mind.

“You’re not homophobic, the only reason you have a problem with Tony kissing guys is because its not you.” Sam calmly explains.

“That’s- no- I would have noticed that.” He defends. But the words sound hollow even to him, as he begins to think over his encounters with Tony. When he fell for someone again, he assumed it would feel the same it did with Peggy. 

But this was so different. The way he felt for Tony was pure fire and passion, something that was so visceral he couldn’t even put a name to it.

“You would think so, but apparently not.” Sam said with a smirk.

“I…. So I’m not homophobic.” He says, finally realizing what that sick feeling was when he had to deal with Thad. 

“No.” Sam says with a short laugh.

“Because I like… Tony.” He admits, the words feeling weirdly right as he utters them.

“Yes.” Sam assures him.

“And I want to make out with Tony.” He says, immediately thinking of all the other things he wanted to do to Tony.

“Definitely.” 

“Should I tell him?” He asks, wondering how in a two minute conversation he went from thinking he was homophobic to wanting to declare his love for another man.

“For all of our sakes, please yes.” Sam says with another laugh, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you’ve already waited way too long.” A voice says behind him.

He and Sam immediately turn and see Tony standing there, with a incredulous look on his face.

“Tony, I-“

“I like you too. And I wanna make out with you too. And yeah, Thad is a douche. I was just going out with him because I thought the guy I actually liked could never possibly think of me that way.” Tony says as he walks up to him, getting so close he can smell the cologne on his skin. He feels like he’s seeing him for the first time, truly seeing him.

“He does. It just took him a while to realize it.” He says softly, leaning in close to the other man.

“So about that making out bit-“

“Alright, I’m out of here, you can thank me later you blind buffoons, how did any of you survive without me-“ Sam hollers as he leaves the kitchen.

He laughs as he turns back to Tony. “About that making out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
